Project SONIC
by LuckydrawR
Summary: Twenty-eight years after the Ark incident; G.U.N took it upon themselves to create their own 'Ultimate Lifeform' to protect the Earth from Shadow in case he resurfaced. But when the project's full potential was awakened it was unstable and blew up the facility. After that, all records of the project were put into a vault to keep anyone from finding out about it, but someone does.
1. The Vault

Chapter 1

The Vault

A white bat with light blue eye-shadow, aqua green eyes and pink lipstick on. She wore a black jumpsuit with a pink heart on her chest, white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. She has black outlining her wings while there was purple on the inside. The bat was the world renowned jewel thief; Rouge The Bat. A few years ago she had given up her life of crime to get a job for G.U.N with her partner Shadow The Hedgehog. Rouge was inside a large metal room full of large shelves that was filled with documents. She folded her arms across her chest, looking to the giant round door behind her before looking back to the many shelves and desks in the room.

"I can't believe the Commander is making me clean out the vault. A lady shouldn't have to clean all this stuff up," the bat spoke as she walked down one of the aisles that held many of the documents within the shelves.

She looked at one of the shelves and spotted the letter 'S', meaning she was in the 'S' section. She scanned her eyes along the binded folders and saw the word 'Project' among the many folders. Rouge picked out the folder and walked out of the aisle over to a desk and set it down.

"I wonder if this will have anything to do with Shadow?" Rouge opened the folder and frowned when she saw the title. "Project S.O.N.I.C'." Her eyes widened when she realised what that spelt. "That spells 'Sonic', but why would his name be here?"

Rouge lowered her eyes to the document and started to read it, "In the year 1979, G.U.N created their own artificial being to take on Project Shadow if he was ever was reawakened from stasis. Project S.O.N.I.C was created to protect the Earth from Gerald Robotnik's creations and other beings." Rouge blinked at what she had just read though she continued to read.

"Although eight years later in 1987, the Project was accidentally released from its hibernation chamber prematurely. This caused the negative Chaos Energy in it to awaken and it destroyed the facility it was held in." Rouge stared at the document in shock. Why would G.U.N create something like this? It sounded dangerous yet they believed it could protect Earth? "Only two soldiers out of the fifty assigned there survived. Their names were; Herman Parr and Abraham Towers!" Rouge stared at the second name, not knowing he had been through something like that.

"After the Project was subdued a whole year later it was put into stasis so it wouldn't fall into its negative form again. That didn't last long as three years later it was released once more, but no one knows where the project is now." Rouge frowned at this. "So, this 'Project' was created to protect Earth from Shadow, but ended up being a failed experiment?" Rouge sighed as she folded er arms, shaking her head. "That's why the government shouldn't take a page out of mad scientist's books."

She looked to the bottom of the page which showed a colour photo of a hedgehog in a glass chamber with water inside, wires connected to its body. It's eyes were closed, it was also cobalt blue colour and its quills hung downward. Rouge examined the picture and then her eyes widened when she realised who was in the photo.

"It can't be ... its Sonic?"

* * *

 **Sorry, I shouldn't start a new story as I'll start it and then get writers block and stop halfway through it, but I wanted to start writing this as I got this idea and I wanted to write it out before it left my head. I've been busy with TAFE so I haven't had enough time to write fanfictions lately. My writers block is also stopping me from updating any stories so stop telling me to hurry up, be patient. If my story sounds similar to someone else's I've either never heard of it or read it and just forgot about it as I've only ever seen project stories about Shadow.**

 **VFMH OUT!**

 **P.S. Sorry, this chapter is short, but it was all I could think of to add to it as I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger.**


	2. Shadow

Chapter 2

Shadow

Rouge stared, mouth open at the document in front of her. She couldn't say anything. No words could come from her mouth. That's how shocked she was. Her hands started to shake as she put the folder on the desk and sat down on the chair behind her, shaking her head, not believing what she saw.

Her words coming out in a jumble as she spoke, spluttering. "T...This can't be real. That has to be s...someone else."

She grabbed the document into her hand again and stared at the photo once more before making her mind up. She frowned, got up out of the chair and began to run for the large, round door. I have to show this to Shadow! She thought to herself. She ran out of the large, metal door and into the hallway of G.U.N HQ. She ran until she came to the bunkers and opened the door to find Shadow, napping on the bed.

Rouge sighed and walked over to the black and red hedgehog, tapping him on the forehead. He opened his eyes, irritated at being woken up earlier than he had planned on and yawned, stretching his arms. "What do you want, Rouge? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Rouge put a hand on her hip as she glared at him, lazily. "Really? You don't look busy." He sat up, a little drowsy and glared at her. She handed him the document and he took it, raising an eyebrow at it. "Take a look at this."

Shadow frowned and opened the folder. He scanned his eyes over the title and his frown deepened. "Did they mistake Faker's name for mine when making this?"

The bat shook her head at what Shadow said. "No. It's an entirely different file to yours. It's some other kind of project that was created after you."

This peeked Shadow's interest as his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really now?" He looked down to the file and began reading. As he read, his expression changed from interest to complete shock; an expression hardly seen on the dark hedgehog. Once he was finished he put the document down on the bed and looked to Rouge, frowning. "G.U.N created that thing to stop me? Yet now they've got me working for them. What was the point?"

Rouge shrugged her shoulders at his question as she folded her arms across her chest. "I don't know. Probably because back then you were seen as a threat to the world."

Shadow thought about it and nodded, knowing what she meant as he did try and blow it up once. He turned back to the document and spotted the photo, picking it up and looking at the picture. "What is this?" He scanned the photo and when he realised who the hedgehog in chamber closely resembled, he widened his eyes. "That can't be Faker. He wasn't alive back then! He's told me so himself!"

Rouge nodded at Shadow and took the paper from him as she folded it up into a tiny slip and put into her glove cuffs to hide it. "That's what I thought too when I saw that. Sonic defiantly doesn't seem the type to hide his past from his friends." She paused and looked at Shadow, aqua green eyes holding a serious tone to them. "That is ... unless he doesn't know."

Shadow considered this; believing what Rouge had said. Possibly the hedgehog was Sonic, but his memory was either wiped clean by G.U.N during the three years he was held in stasis or he may not remember. There could also be the theory that Sonic was not the hedgehog in the photo. He didn't know, but Shadow did want to find out more about who 'Project S.O.N.I.C' was and why it has the same name as his rival.

"Shadow, do you think we should tell Sonic about this?" Rouge asked him.

Shadow looked back up to the bat and shook his head at her question. "No. We don't know everything about this, so we don't need to tell him."

Rouge frowned at his response, unfolding her arms and putting them on her hips. "Really? When should we tell Sonic then? He deserves to know if his name is in it."

A small smirk crossed Shadow's lips as he looked at the floor. "No, Rouge, if we tell him now while we have little information it'll only confuse him and he'll want to be involved..." Shadow looked up at her, a frown plastered on his face. "...besides it's not his business right now, is it?"

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter came quicker than any of my other updates, but I had an idea for how this chapter could go and so I decided to write it before I forgot it. I know the chapters have been quite short compared to what I usually write, but it's all I can think of to write for it. I'm also writing these on an iPad and that's quite hard compared to being used to writing on a computer. I'm also trying to set the story up for the plot like you do in an actual story.**_

 _ **VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
